


Guilty Pleasure

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Shinji tiene una fantasía oculta e insatisfecha que lo hace sentir un poco culpable. Sin embargo, Kaworu desea hacer feliz y por eso, está más que dispuesto a ayudar a su novio a hacer realidad su libidinoso deseo.---[AU] Kaworu + Kaji x Shinji





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Las interacciones a desarrollar son: Kaworu Nagisa x Shinji Ikari / Ryoji Kaji x Shinji Ikari. TODOS los personajes son mayores de edad en este AU: Shinji (18), Kaworu (19) y Kaji (30). Los actos son plenamente consensuados.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de insistencia, Kaworu finalmente obtuvo la respuesta que tanto había estado intentando sacar a su novio. Estaban viendo unos vídeos de contenido adulto y aunque aún no habían llegado a nada muy explícito, se estaban toqueteando sobre sus prendas de vestir.

—¡Sí, quiero hacerlo! -exclamó Shinji con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa pícara mientras el otro chico le acariciaba el bulto que se formaba su bragueta, en la pantalla del televisor se veían a tres sensuales hombres que mantenían relaciones sexuales entre ellos, siendo uno el que recibía todas las atenciones por parte de los otros dos-

—¿Por qué no lo llamas ahora? -preguntó el albino, susurrándole sensualmente al oído- Bien sabemos que le gustas, ya te propuso una cita aquella vez. Estoy seguro que todavía muere de ganas por acostarse contigo.

—Sí, pero tú...-- -el castaño se sintió un tanto avergonzado, extrañado al ver que su novio estuviera de acuerdo en algo así pero la verdad era que Nagisa también tenía ganas de experimentar algo como lo que estaban viendo-

—Shinji, no te preocupes por mí -el otro le sonrió y se acercó a besarlo con suavidad, infundiéndole confianza para que no se echara para atrás- Quiero hacerte feliz complaciendo tus deseos. Así que anda, llama a Kaji y pídele que venga esta noche.

—De acuerdo.

\---

Ryoji Kaji no era ningún tonto. En cuanto recibió la llamada de Shinji, supo interpretar lo que el chico quería, el nerviosismo en el tono de su voz y la manera en la que le habló, lo delataron. Era extraño que Shinji lo invitara a cenar al departamento de su novio Kaworu Nagisa. La vasta experiencia del hombre le hizo saber que esos jóvenes querían compartir algo más que solo una cena con él.

Cuando se presentó en el lugar horas después, no tuvo que recurrir a los protocolos innecesarios. Fue el mismo Shinji quien abrió la puerta del lugar y lo invitó a pasar, Kaji notó que el otro chico también estaba presente pero eso no lo hizo detenerse.

En cuanto entró al lugar, tomó a Shinji por la cintura y lo apretujó contra su fornido cuerpo. El castaño no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, empezó a temblar al ver al mayor acercándose a su rostro con intenciones de besarlo pero recordó que Kaworu estaba ahí observando todo a cierta distancia.

—No tengas miedo, Shinji -susurró Kaji- Ya entendí el motivo de tu invitación pero está bien, no pasará nada que no quieras -le guiñó un ojo- ¿Les parece bien si vamos a la habitación?

—Por aquí -indicó Nagisa enseñándole al recién llegado un pasillo que conducía a su recámara-

Kaji cargó a Shinji al estilo princesa y se lo llevó al dormitorio de Kaworu para bajarlo en la cama con delicadeza mientras le sonreía ansioso y con unas inocultables ganas de follárselo ya.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la idea, chicos?

—Shinji quiere tener sexo... -empezó diciendo Kaworu-

—Con los dos al mismo tiempo -agregó el castaño encargándose de dejar en claro lo que quería-

—¿Fue idea tuya, Nagisa? -preguntó el mayor en lo que se despojaba de su corbata y desprendía su camisa-

—En realidad le enseñé a Shinji unos videos y le dieron ganas de experimentar esto. Pensé que para usted estaría bien y veo que no me equivoqué.

—Para nada. Agradezco que me tomaran en cuenta, de hecho, me encantan los tríos -sonrió de lado- Puedo complacer a ambos sin ningún problema.

—No, solo a Shinji -aclaró el albino- Todo será para él.

Kaji rió con sorna y observó a Kaworu tan decidido en sus apreciaciones aunque no podía negar que también tenía ganas de follárselo a él.

—Bien pero si cambias de parecer, no tengo problemas en follarte también. ¿Tienes condones? -preguntó el hombre- Solo traje un par que me sobraron.

—Sí, tenemos suficientes -aclaró Shinji y señaló la mesa de luz al lado de la cama mientras se sonrojaba al ver que Kaji quedó ya completamente desnudo ante los ojos de ambos sin el más mínimo pudor-

—¿Qué esperan para quitarse la ropa?

Los chicos obedecieron de inmediato. No pasaron ni dos minutos para que Shinji se sintiera en el paraíso, ahogándose en el más embriagante placer cuando tuvo las grandes y pesadas manos de Kaji recorriendo su abdomen, deslizándolas con lentitud cuesta abajo y a la par, sus labios eran devorados con pasión por Nagisa.

Los tres yacían recostados en la cama. Shinji se encontraba en medio de los otros dos, a su derecha tenía a Kaworu, quien le introducía la lengua en su boca al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos castaños. A su izquierda estaba Kaji, que ahora deslizaba sus manos sobre los muslos ajenos mientras hacía un trabajo aparte con los pezones del afortunado chico, chupándolos y estirándolos con sus dientes, consiguiendo que de inmediato se pusieran erectos y duros.

Cuando el hombre notó lo excitado que se encontraba Ikari, no lo pensó dos veces y dirigió una de sus manos hasta la erección del chico, se puso a masturbarlo de inmediato logrando que se estremeciera. Kaworu se dejó de besarlo al notar lo que estaba pasando y sonrió cuando su novio comenzó a gemir.

—Al parecer te está gustando mucho, Shinji -comentó el albino todo sonriente-

—Ngh...ven... -susurró sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban- Dámelo.

Kaworu supo exactamente a lo que su chico se estaba refiriendo y no lo hizo esperar. Se levantó para luego posicionarse de rodillas a un lado del rostro de Shinji, dejando su miembro frente a él, rozándole los labios con su humedecido y sensible glande.

El joven Ikari no dudó un solo instante para tomar el falo de su novio y engullirlo tanto como le era posible. Estaba deseoso de tenerlo así y saborearlo hasta saciarse de él, en tanto, las manos del albino se ciñeron a los cabellos ajenos para controlar sus movimientos. Kaworu empezó a moverse de atrás para adelante, penetrando poco a poco la boca de Shinji hasta llegarle a la garganta.

Kaji los observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, le resultaba un espectáculo tan erótico e increíble. Nunca pensó que esos chicos fueran a involucrarlo en algo de esos niveles hasta que decidió entonces reemplazar su mano para brindarle a Shinji otro tipo de placer más intenso. Y así, imitando las acciones de Kaworu, el mayor tomó el miembro de en su boca por completo, no le costó nada metérselo totalmente.

Cuando Shinji lo sintió, dejó salir el pene de Kaworu para gemir al sentir las deliciosas succiones que Kaji le proporcionaba. Al albino le encantaba verlo así y le entretenía escuchar los sonidos acuosos que la boca del hombre hacía al chupar el falo del castaño con fuerza.

Unos instantes después, Kaworu se compuso y tomó un poco de lubricante, lo colocó en sus dedos para introducirlos uno por uno, el cuerpo de Shinji mientras Kaji continuaba dándole una felación tan exquisita como intensa.

—No deje que se venga aún -pidió Nagisa al notar que Shinji iba poniéndose a punto, entonces le metió un segundo dedo haciendo que el cuerpo del castaño se tensara ante la intrusión- ¿Gusta colaborar? -preguntó al mayor y le ofreció el pequeño bote de lubricante-

—Será un placer -replicó el hombre para después hacer lo mismo que Nagisa-

Los gemidos de Shinji cesaron por unos segundos, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo al sentir los largos dedos de Kaji ingresando también en su interior para acoplarse a los de Kaworu. Se mantuvieron de ese modo, moviendo sus dedos en vaivén para lograr que el castaño quedara suficientemente dilatado.

—¿Te gusta esto, Shinji? -preguntó Kaworu con una voz melosa, era evidente que el otro lo estaba disfrutando, sus quejidos de placer volvieron cuando se acostumbró a los tres dígitos de cada uno de ellos que prácticamente lo follaban a ritmo acelerado-

—S-sí -respondió el chico todo agitado y llevó su mano hasta su pene con intenciones de masturbarse pero cuando iba iniciar con eso, Nagisa lo detuvo, no quería que se corriera aún- Kaworu, por favor -esa voz suplicante solo encendía más a los otros- ¡Fóllenme ya!

—¿Le gustaría empezar? -preguntó el albino al mayor y ambos sacaron sus dedos del cuerpo de Ikari, habían hecho un muy buen trabajo-

—¿No te molesta que lo haga?

—¡Para nada! Yo solo quiero hacer feliz a Shinji y cumplir cada uno de sus deseos y fantasías. Así que puede hacerlo, es todo suyo.

—Eres muy amable, Nagisa -el hombre sonrío y se colocó entre las piernas de Shinji, separándolas hasta dejar su intimidad expuesta para él-

—No olvide esto -añadió Kaworu y abrió uno de los condones que tenía allí al lado-

—¿Te importaría ponérmelo?

—Claro que no -el albino observó con fijeza al invitado y le sonrió con cierto descaro, Shinji por su parte estaba por demás expectante viendo como su novio tomaba el preservativo y lo extendía por la longitud del falo de Kaji sin ningún problema- Ahora ya puede hacerlo.

Shinji estaba tendido sobre la cama sobre su espalda y tenía a Kaji arrodillado entre sus piernas, Kaworu decidió permanecer un momento a un lado para permitir que el invitado tuviera su momento de gloria.

El castaño mordió su labio inferior esperando lo que estaba por suceder. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al pene de su novio pero su nuevo amante era dueño de un falo mucho más grande y extenso, cuando lo vio supo que le resultaría doloroso pero aún así deseaba tenerlo en él.

A Kaji le causaba mucho morbo ver las provocativas expresiones de Shinji, tenía ganas de tomarlo con fuerza, tan ruda y salvajemente hasta hacerlo gritar y que los vecinos de los otros departamentos se dieran por enterados de lo que allí sucedía. Pero tuvo que contenerse un poco, el chico aún no estaba listo para algo como eso. Comenzó a penetrar e Ikari volvió a removerse y gimió entrecortado, tenía en ceño fruncido y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, intentando soportar las sensaciones iniciales de ardor y dolor.

—Increíble -murmuró Kaworu al ver que a pesar de las reacciones de Shinji, su orificio se adaptaba pronto al pene del mayor y parecía querérselo absorber-

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh...!!! -las manos del chico apretaban las sábanas con fuerza mientras sentía al mayor abriéndose paso en su interior sin detenerse-

Una vez que tuvo a Kaji por completo en él, los ojos de Shinji se abrieron grandes. No podía creer que su cuerpo fuera capaz de albergar algo de ese tamaño, permaneció quieto por un tiempo y observó a Kaworu quien lo veía maravillado y quizás orgulloso.

Cuando el hombre notó que el muchacho se había relajado un poco más, inició con lentitud unos movimientos de afuera para adentro. El cuerpo del castaño era tan delgado que tanto Kaji como Kaworu podían ver el vientre de Shinji abultándose un poco desde adentro cada vez que el enorme pene del mayor entraba en él por completo.

—Aaahhh, Shinji... -colocó sus manos en la parte posterior de las rodillas ajenas de modo a sujetarlo para moverse con más rapidez-

Fue así que empezó con las embestidas. Poco a poco, estas fueron tornándose más fuertes, profundas y rápidas. El cuerpo de Kaji chocaba con el de Shinji produciendo un sonoro chasquido que se entremezclaban con sus gemidos de placer. El más joven estaba gozando como nunca en su vida, extendió sus brazos hacia el hombre como para pedirle que se acercara, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo para seguir resistiendo.

Entonces el mayor accedió y Shinji rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Un beso desenfrenado y lleno de pasión se produjo ante la atenta y fija mirada del albino, quien había comenzado a masturbarse, excitado al verlos follar con tal desesperación.

Las uñas de Ikari se clavaron con fuerza en la ancha espalda de Kaji justo cuando éste lo penetró en su totalidad y paró de moverse en vaivén para dejar su miembro enterrado en el cuerpo ajeno por unos deliciosos segundos.

—¡Dios! Me vas a volver loco. ¿Me dejarás follarte de nuevo, Shinji? -susurró al oído de Shinji y el otro solo pudo asentir antes de sentir el miembro ajeno deslizándose fuera de su cuerpo- Ven aquí, Nagisa. Date prisa que te lo dejé a punto.

Kaworu cambió lugar con Kaji y tomó su sitio, exactamente en la misma posición, no sin antes colocarse un condón para penetrar a su novio. Pudo notar que la entrada de Shinji había quedado húmeda y algo abierta luego de que el otro hombre hiciera lo suyo.

Kaji se recostó en la cama al lado de Shinji, se quitó el condón y se dispuso a besarlo y a masturbarse mientras Kaworu empezaba con unas certeras penetraciones sin más preámbulos, sosteniendo a su pareja por los tobillos al tiempo que entraba y salía de él.

Los movimientos pélvicos del albino eran en principio suaves y delicados hasta que Ikari se acostumbró y se relajó. Cuando Kaji dejó los labios del castaño, volvió sus atenciones al miembro del mismo. Lo comenzó a masajear y Nagisa proseguía, embistiéndolo incesante, gimiendo al sentir el cálido interior de su novio que se contraía y apretujaba su falo, provocándole una sensación increíble.

—¡Me vengo! -anunció Shinji entre gemidos y Kaji le apretó el pene, dejándolo firme y tieso para que su semen saliera liberado con potencia- ¡¡¡Aaahhhhh...ngh!!!

Y así fue, los chorros de fluidos seminales quedaron regados en el pecho del castaño, en la mano de Kaji y también en la sábana. Kaworu sonrió de nueva cuenta al verlo de ese modo pero no por eso dejó de follarlo, estaba encantado con lo que el cuerpo de Shinji producía en el suyo y sus gemidos fueron en aumento mientras hacía sus penetraciones fuertes y violentas hasta que sintió esos espasmos que anunciaban la llegada de su máximo éxtasis.

—¡Kaji, hagámoslo! -dijo Kaworu y abandonó de inmediato el interior ajeno para quitarse el preservativo y colocarse de rodillas a un costado de Shinji, el mayor hizo lo mismo pero del otro lado-

Shinji sonriente y con los ojos entrecerrados veía vagamente a los demás tomando sus miembros y masturbándose con prontitud para poder eyacular en su cara. Esa había sido otra de sus impúdicas fantasías luego de haberlo visto en aquellos vídeos pornográficos. Abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, esperando recibir todo en cuanto podía.

Kaworu se corrió primero y le dejó el rostro cubierto con sus abundantes fluidos que con lentitud se deslizaban por las mejillas del castaño hasta alcanzar su cuello. Rato después, Kaji consiguió liberarse también, dejándole así saborear un poco de su esencia y otra parte de ella acabó en el pecho de Ikari.

La lengua de Shinji se encargó de limpiar los restos de semen que quedaron en los miembros de dos amantes. Había sido una experiencia en verdad increíble e intensa, en especial para él, quien logró cumplir su lujurioso deseo. Se sentía agotado aunque feliz por demás, sobre todo aún después, que se encontraba en medio de ellos recibiendo pequeños besos y caricias hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

—Buenas noches, Shinji -susurró Kaji y besó la mejilla del chico antes de salir de la cama y proceder a vestirse-

—Gracias por venir y cumplir los deseos de Shinji -pronunció Kaworu viendo al hombre mientras se colocaba la ropa con prisa-

—Gracias a ti por invitarme, Nagisa. Espero no sea la última vez.

—Definitivamente no lo será.

Se sonrieron con complicidad, ya tenían ganas de acordar un siguiente encuentro. Cuando Kaji se marchó de allí, Kaworu observó a Shinji, lo cubrió mejor con la sábana para luego abrazarlo de lado.

—Buenas noches, amor -el albino besó con delicadeza los labios de su lindo novio para después dormirse también-

**FIN**


End file.
